Two Crashes and a Heart in Flames
by JJ'sWickedMistress
Summary: After an argument with Danny, Sam sets out on her own road trip. Will one accident prove to be fatal? And what does Johnny 13 have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Mistress Amity! I don't have much to say, so I might as well get on with the story. Read it, your mistress commands you! lol. I do not own any of the Danny Phantom characters. The song, once again, belongs to Green Day.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Boxed up all of her favourite things, sold the rest at a rainy yard sale; Big plans and leaving friends and a Westbound sign...**

Sam lay barely awake, straining to keep her eyes open. She'd fallen asleep at Danny's house again. Memories of the past night came back to her, making her nauceous, the kind of hopeless, sick feeling that came after having a really bad fight with someone you didn't want to fight with in the first place. They'd yelled and cussed and called each other all sorts of names, though Sam didn't really remember what they had started it over. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, looking grimly at the scratched up Union Jack cover on it Danny'd gotten her for her birthday. She thought for a second, wondering whether calling her boyfriend would be a good idea. Remembering that the argument had been about him, she decided against it. Danny didn't need to yell at her anymore. She threw the cellphone by her feet, and thought of what she would do to make Danny happier. Ever since she'd started dating Ryan, he'd been angry and jealous.

She'd come here to tell him that he'd proposed to her, but Danny was less than pleased about that. For whatever reason, Sam thought he should be happy for her. He'd never even tried to get her to love him, just a few fake-out make-outs in highschool and tales they were just friends. Danny knew that he couldn't change the fact that Sam and Ryan had already had some more then friendly nights together, and that drove him crazy.

Knowing he'd never be goth enough, never please her enough was killing him. Sam felt that maybe she should feel bad for ignoring him so much the past few months, but she didn't. No matter how much Danny thought that they should always be together because that's the way it'd always been, the world was turning around a different way. That wasn't her fault.

She reached out for the post-it notes on the table next to her, writing a short note to Danny on the neon-orange paper. "Hey my lover," she started in her big, bubbly writing "sorry about our little argument last night. I didn't mean half those things I said. I just want you to be happy for me and Ryan. Can you as my best friend do that for me? Well, I still love ya, Sam..." She left it off there, doodling a heart with an arrow through it at the bottom of the page.

* * *

"Hey, Tuck, is that all the suit cases?" Sam looked at her friend, excited but scared to be leaving Amity on her own. She'd never been outside of the here without a friend. "Yeah, that's it. So where are you headed exactly?" She thought fora second about it, then replied "Uh, Monmouth, New Jersey. Ryan's family lives there, and he wants to show me some things. We plan on moving there after we get married." 

"So I'massuming you said yes, huh? You better invite me." Tucker looked at her, she was rolling her eyes at his comment. "What? I am your friend you know."

"At least you don't get all mad about it the way Danny does."

"He's just jealous Ryan's seen more of you then he has. That's his problem. He should have said he loved you sooner."

"Well Tuck, it's just 5:30 (am) now. It should take me all of today and part of tomorrow morning to get there. Ryan left last night while Danny and I were quarreling." She reached out and gave Tucker a huge hug, and in return he gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. It felt good to be close to someone before she left. Grabbing her keys and thermos full of instant coffee, she bade Tucker one final good bye, then got in her old blue Chevy pick up truck. She shoved the key in the ingnition, listening for the engine to rev up. The truck shook, and a rushof warming air blew forth from the vent on the dashboard, clearing a spot in the thin frost over the windshield.Rolling down the window, she waved to Tucker, throwing him a kiss, her breath flying forth like white smoke. "I'll miss you!"

* * *

About an hour after, she was on the outskirts of Amity's neighboring city, and it was starting to snow. It seemed the farther she travelled under the white-grey sky, the harder the white flakes came down, covering the mirrors to her sides. She pulled over in an empty drive way, reaching down to get her gloves and a CD to listen to. She picked up the first case she found, not caring the little bits of plastic were flaking off the huge crack through it. She blindly shoved it in the player, clicking the radio off with the play button. _"Now I will tell you what I've done for you..."_blared a woman's voice over electric guitars in the background. It was Fallen, her old Evanescence CD. Feeling a little better, she turned her windshield wipers on, though she didn't wait for all the snow to clear. As she pulled onto an icy road, that proved to be a mistake.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope that was ok, I know it didn't say much, but it's only a prologue. And I know she's not going west so work with me here! (just in case anyone noticed) Please, tell me what you think! No flames. Hopefully I'll get to update soon. - JJ'sWickedMistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Forgive me if this chapter's a little short but I have a lot of stories to update! Here you go...

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Weighed out, her choices on a scale, prevaling nothing makes sense, Just transportation and a blank decsion, she's taking off...**

Danny sat on the edge of his bed, yawning. He wondered if Sam had gone home yet. Lifting up the faded blue comforter from his bed, he sat up, and jumped out of bed onto the ugly yellow-tan carpet in his room. His head hurt,and looking at his shoulder in the bathroom mirror, he could see the bruise from where Sam had thrown a book at him, amongst other things in the room. He rubbed his forehead, it hurt. He was just too lazy to get anything for it. He felt horrible. Worse then horrible, he felt like a total jackass. Sam had wanted his congratulations, something to let her know that he was a good friend. Not some horrible, jealous, abusive ghost boy. He stood looking into the small, framed mirror, leaning against the cigarette burned, grungy, 70's style counter top.He couldn't stop staring back at himself, wondering how much he really loved Sam.

For a while it had been okay. Ryan hadn't bugged him, he figured they'd soon break up anyway. But then he saw them together. He saw Ryan touch the girl he'd wanted for his own. He heard about their plans. It was all just too much. The phone rang, snapping him back to reality, but not for long. He answered, but no one was there.

He took a carton of cigarettes off his nightstand, lighting one with a flick of a orange-coloured lighter. He breathed the smoke in, and it clogged up his throat. He choked back a scream, not wanting anyone to hear him... especially not Sam. He couldn't show her that he was still sad, not after that fight; he already felt enough like failure, he didn't need Sam to rub it in his face. After all, she was already leaving him, there was nothing he could do about it. Not even his so-called 'unique' powers could fix it. Putting out his cigarette, he walked out of his room to see if Sam had stayed. Of course all hefound was a note- forgiving him?

He looked about himself miserably, wishing he could tell Sam how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy. He thought it over in his head, deciding whether or not it would be wise to call her now. Even if she'd already left town it would be worth it to call her cell and hear her beautiful voice once again. Maybe then he could forget it was the voice that was in his dreams every night. Maybe for once he could get over himself and try again to have a good life. Well, it was worth a try.

Danny grabbed a piece of paper next to the phone that had Sam's number scribbled onto it in her big, bubbly writing, and picking up the grimy phone he punched in the numbers on the white buttons. It rang twice, then stopped, then it rang again. "Hi, this is my cellphone, say whatever the hell you want then shut up. Thank you." He half-smiled at the sound of both their voices on the message. He almost forgot to leave a message. Trying not to sound depressed, he started to speak. "Hey beautiful, how are you? Sorry I missed you this morning. Have fun in New Jersey, call me back as soon as possible, if you don't completely hate me. Bye."

Danny hung up the phone, deeply unsatisfied. Why the hell were things so hard for him? He sat at the kitchen table, reading Sam's note over and over again like it would make her love him again, clenching it as if it were some important document. He wasn't sure he could ever get up, ever let the last little remaining bit of Sam he had to keep with him go. Looking up at the fridge, he suddenly remembered that it was covered in pictures of them from ages ago, back in highschool, when they were the perfect couple, where they were happy, without Ryan to ruin it all. Back in the perfect days.

He didn't want to realize that those days were over for him. He was just trying to get by. Well, maybe something would go wrong. Maybe, just maybe Sam would come back to love him again. Little did Danny know that his hate for Ryan had any significant meaning, unknown to Sam. Little did he know that his best friend was in danger.

* * *

Sam listened as her cell rang, though she couldn 't quite reach it as she turned out onto the icy road again. She wondered who it was. She hoped it wasn't Danny, she didn't think she could handle hearing him right at the moment. She wasn't totally sure that she could stop crying. Her answering machine message turned on, replaying a clip of her and Danny when they were still happy. She wasn't even sure why she'd left it on there, she'd been to lazy to change it. Tears were brimming in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She stared blanklyahead as the message played, Danny's voiceblaring in a fake happy voice. How the hellcould he be happy after all they had just been through? How could he be happyif she still wasn't with him? 

Sam took a deep breath, the music on her stereo filling her ears, though it couldn't have meant less to her now. Why was she doing this? Why was she with Ryan and not Danny? She was going crazy. She looked down; she was clenching the steering wheel. She had to stop filling her head with questions. But she just couldn't help trying to reach out for her phone, talk to Danny to let him know that she still loved him though they weren't together, though he hadn't gone as far as Ryan had.

"I don't hate you Danny. I could never hate you." Sam said to herself, hating herself. She wanted to turn back, but she'd promised Ryan. Her head was filled with confusion. It was too late, besides, she loved Ryan. She reached out for her cellphone, taking her eyes off the road. Just one last time. Tell Danny you love him one last time. Finally, Sam reached the phone, gripping the coloured plastic, pressing the numbers she knew so well. As she looked up, the only thing she could do was scream. She heard Danny's voice fade away as the phone clattered onto the dashboard, as she tried desperately to turn the car away.  
"Sam? Sam?"

No voice replied, the only sound was the screeching of brakes and shattering glass.

"Sam! What the hell is going on?"

**

* * *

****Again, I'm sooooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get back to writing all my stories! I've been so freakin' busy. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I'll try and update sooner next time!**


End file.
